


To The Edge

by ohnoscarlett



Series: Liam and the girls [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Genderswap, Multi, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoscarlett/pseuds/ohnoscarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after the events of <a>Drive Me Mad </a>.  Liam has his doubts, but luckily the girls know how to reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by cloudlessclimes.

Liam stood in the shower for a long time, just letting the water sluice over his shoulders. He had it cranked up all the way, and hot, so that the droplets stung as they hit his skin. He wanted to press his face against the tiles, to feel the contrast between the cool porcelain under his cheek and the fire raining down his back, but he didn’t. He had to keep a grip on himself, not let himself slide into a place where he didn’t know who he was, or what he was doing, or who he was doing it with.

He startled when he heard the door click closed. He hadn’t heard it open in the first place, so he had less than adequate time to steel himself for potential interaction.

“I’ll be out in just a minute,” Liam announced resignedly, closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

The shower curtain twitched, and Liam jumped as Zayn’s head peeked in. She grinned wolfishly at his wide-eyed expression and laughed outright as he visibly blanched when she stepped inside.

“Thought I’d join you,” Zayn said. “Keep you company.”

Liam sputtered wordlessly and Zayn eased her way around so that he blocked most of the spray. She looked pleased with herself, stepping close and wrapping her arms around his neck. Liam’s hands flew to Zayn’s waist, holding her firmly in place and preventing her from completely pressing herself along his front.

“What—“ Liam choked, finally finding his voice. “ _Zayn_ , what—“

“What what?” she teased, looking up at him through damp lashes.

“I. Um.”

“You were taking too long,” Zayn said, her tone lighter than he thought it should be. She carded her fingers through his wet hair and smiled softly. “In here all by yourself, I figured you were working yourself up into an epic fit. And look at that, I was right, wasn’t I.”

“Well…”

“ _Liam_ ,” Zayn chastised.

“I don’t know—I don’t want—“ Liam shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “I’m… confused?”

Zayn laughed.

“About what? I don’t think we could have made ourselves much clearer.”

“But—“

“But what?” Zayn argued, leaning ever-so-slightly closer so that her breasts brushed Liam’s chest. “We wanted you. We _all_ wanted you.”

Liam felt his face flaming even in the heat of the shower as Zayn’s breath tickled his cheek.

“Wanted?” he asked, hesitant.

“Want,” Zayn clarified, dropping to her knees.

Liam nearly fell, scrabbling on the slippery tiles as Zayn looked up at him with a wide smile on her face. She smirked when he gripped a niche in the wall to steady himself, then slid her hands up the backs of his thighs before taking his length into her mouth. Zayn’s eyes slipped closed as Liam brushed stray droplets of water off her face, his thumb stroking gently even as Zayn worked her wicked tongue.

Liam’s gut twisted as Zayn sucked him off. She was his friend, she was his _bandmate_ , and she was so beautiful he could hardly imagine why she’d want to waste her time on him when she could have anyone. The she moaned around him, and his hips twitched, and she moaned again, deeper, throatier, and Liam wanted to chase the feel of it down her throat.

Zayn pulled off with a final swipe of her tongue. Her eyes looked black, and she looked up at Liam like she wanted to eat him. He was half afraid she would.

Zayn dropped her hands to her lap and threw her head back.

“Come on me,” she demanded.

Liam blinked.

“Beg your pardon?”

“I want you to come on me, Liam,” she said again, licking her lips. They were red and swollen, and Liam couldn’t do anything  
but what she asked.

Liam grabbed his straining cock, slick with spit, and stripped it furiously. He came with a hoarse cry, come splashing across Zayn’s sharp collarbones and her cheek, sliding across smooth skin.

Zayn smiled, then met Liam’s eyes before she stood. His legs were shaky, but he helped her to her feet as best he could. She leaned in and kissed him sweetly, then stepped out of the shower as abruptly as she had come in.

“Zayn, you’re—“

She turned and offered him a slow grin. It was utterly filthy. She had come on her face, and dripping down between her breasts, and she glistened wet from the shower spray.

“Hurry up, Li,” she said. “We’ll be starting without you.” And with that she turned and sauntered back out into the hotel room.

Liam squawked and flailed, nearly bashing his head on the surround when his knees went out a little. He turned and twisted the shower knobs furiously, slipping again as he stepped out into the damp trail left by Zayn. Liam quickly slung a towel around his hips and flung the door open, hurling himself into the room and grinding to a screeching halt.

Zayn lay in the middle of his bed, still mostly wet from the shower, and wetter still from two mouths on her. He could see her lips twitch into a smirk, the only acknowledgement of his presence. Harry sprawled across much of the bed, looking like she had dived for Zayn and half landed on her face. Lou was perched on the edge, toes just hanging off the bed, bum in the air as she dragged her tongue across Zayn’s chest.

Liam stopped breathing and found he had to sit down. He sat with a thump in the nearest chair and just gaped at his three bandmates on the bed. Harry and Lou were _clearly_ licking the come off of Zayn’s skin. Harry and Lou were licking _his_ come off of Zayn.

Niall was nowhere to be seen, and _that’s_ what he chose to focus on.

“Where’s Niall?” Liam asked, voice too high for casual.

“Off to fetch tea,” Zayn replied breathlessly. “Thought she’d have been back by now.”

“Oh, clearly,” Liam said absently.

Harry snorted indelicately, and Liam could see Lou’s body shake with suppressed laughter. Her fantastic arse, high and inviting, lured him once again to his feet. He crossed the room clutching his towel half-heartedly until he could reach out and trace a line along Lou’s bum following the edge of her lacy panties.

“Oi, _Liam_ ,” she mumbled around a mouthful of Zayn’s skin, pausing to nip at a taut nipple and make Zayn squirm.  
Lou arched her back and pressed against Liam’s tentative fingers. That, of course, was when the door flew open and Niall bounced in, slamming the door behind her and half of her load tumbling to the floor with a crash.

“Hey!” she protested, frowning prettily. “You couldn’t hold off until I came back?”

“Took too long,” Harry supplied.

“Liam’s a quicker suck in the shower,” Zayn offered.

“ _Hey!_ ” It was Liam’s turn to protest.

“It’s _true_ ,” Lou countered.

Niall grinned, carefully placing a cardboard tray loaded with tea safely on the table before joining them. She kissed Liam briefly but enthusiastically then climbed up next to Zayn to trade kisses with Harry and contribute to driving Zayn wild.  
When Liam looked back down, he found his fingers hooked under the leg of Lou’s panties. He snapped the material back sharply, then soothingly stroked along Lou’s skin. He tugged, and when she didn’t argue, he pulled Lou’s panties down to her knees.

Lou raised her head and turned to look at Liam while she shimmied the rest of the way out of her underwear. She smiled wide and simply turned her attention back to Zayn and that was it. Liam looked around, taking a moment to evaluate, to take stock. Niall had shucked off her kit in record time, and she and Harry were down to their knickers. Harry likely only wore hers because she couldn’t be bothered to take two seconds to get full on naked, even though she would stay that way all day if they let her. Zayn was fresh out of the shower, and now Lou was naked too. Liam let his towel drop.

The girls ignored him, focused on Zayn. Niall kissed her sweetly, and Liam smiled, watching the two of them. Harry toyed with her breasts, tweaking her nipples and tugging gently while Liam could see flashes of sharp teeth on Zayn’s neck. Lou worked her way down Zayn’s body, licking and kissing and biting down to her hips until Zayn grabbed a great fistful of her hair and pushed her further. Lou hesitated for a moment with her eyes on Zayn’s face. The barest nod, jerk of the chin, and flash of tongue between Zayn and Niall’s lips had Lou moving between her legs where Zayn wanted her.

Liam stood transfixed as Lou’s pink tongue darted out and swiped up between Zayn’s folds. Zayn’s body jerked, and Harry chuckled, reaching down to pet Lou’s tousled head. Niall reached down too, but her fingers spread Zayn wide so Lou could easily lap and her clit and tease her.

Liam and Lou both startled a bit at the touch of his hard cock to her thigh. Lou didn’t pause but she widened her knees slightly and arched her back, offering herself without so many words. Liam grasped Lou’s hips and slid slowly inside in one long thrust. Lou ground her face between Zayn’s legs, so the reaction Liam heard was hers, crying out as Liam buried himself in Lou.

Liam was determined to make it last, even as Zayn writhed and bucked beneath them. She may have been nearly finished, but Liam was only getting started. He pulled out almost all the way and sank back in slowly, long, torturous thrusts that had Lou clenching around him.

Lou licked at Niall’s hand to get her attention, waiting until she broke her kiss with Zayn to offer Niall her fingers to suck. Zayn and Liam and Harry watched as Niall took first two, then three of Lou’s fingers between her lips, letting them go when they were slick and wet. Zayn keened when Lou slid her fingers up inside and bent to suck her clit again.

Liam watched Lou’s arm move for a moment, then added a quick punch of his hips when he realized she was following his rhythm. He could barely hear her huff of laughter.

“It’s like you’re fucking us both, Li,” she said, cheek pressed to Zayn’s hip. “Fucking _through_ me. Fuck, _Liam_.”

Lou’s mouth closed on Zayn again and she cried out with renewed vigor. Harry and Niall held her still and Zayn’s body tightened and she shook through her orgasm. Liam could see the imprint of Harry’s teeth in half a dozen places, and Zayn was flushed all the way down to her nipples. She was probably going to be sore in the morning, but by the way she sagged into the bed and her eyes drooped, Zayn didn’t much seem to care.

Zayn and Lou shifted a little so Zayn could curl up against the pillows, a satisfied look on her face. Niall fairly leaped on Harry, knocking her over from where she was pushed up on her elbows and giggling and poking at each other until they looked at Lou. Liam watched Harry’s face turn just the tiniest bit predatory before she turned back to Niall.

“I think,” Harry said in that slow drawl she had, “that we should help our Lou, don’t you, Niall? We cleaned up Zayn, when Liam got come all over her. We should clean up Lou, with Zayn’s come all over _her_.” She stretched out and pulled Lou’s hand to her mouth, licking daintily on the fingers she had used to help get Zayn off. “What do you think?”

“I think you have an oral fixation is what I think, Harry,” Niall replied cheekily. 

Zayn giggled sleepily, and Lou whined as Harry nipped her fingertips. Niall crawled around to reach Lou better and leaned in to press their lips together. Niall’s wide smile was evident even from Liam’s angle, and he couldn’t help the grin he felt stretching his mouth as he watched them.

Liam’s fingers slipped on Lou’s skin, distracted as he was. When he looked he could see red marks that promised to bloom into bruises in the morning. He hissed apologetically, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs as he tried to readjust his grip.

Harry slithered closer, a sharp eye on Liam, but aiming for Lou. Her lush mouth disappeared in the fall of Lou’s hair, but the rest of her face told Liam that she was telling secrets. Niall’s kisses muffled Lou’s groan at what she heard, but when Harry dug her thumb into the reddened flesh of Liam’s marks, the cry that escaped Lou was loud and clear.

“ _Harry_ ,” Liam warned. She only winked at him and proceeded to bite at Lou’s shoulder. 

Lou pushed up on her hands, and Liam felt a moment of precarious balance. It was better when he pulled her up further so that she was mostly on her knees. Liam had a good grip on one side of her, while Harry and Niall crowded close on the other. He was certain Lou wouldn’t fall.

Liam nudged Lou’s legs further apart with his knee and continued to slide into her slow and deep. Lou clutched at Harry and Niall, and the three of them had hands all over each other. Lou tilted her head back to rest on Liam’s chest as Niall sucked on her ear. Liam wrapped an arm around her waist, and bumped into Harry as she reached down to stroke at Lou’s clit.

Lou cried out again at Harry’s touch, spurring Liam on to pick up the pace. He fucked Lou faster as he felt her tighten around him. Her head thrashed back and forth and he thought he heard snatches of words spilling from her lips as she strained in his arms.

Niall’s sudden whimper caught Liam’s attention just in time to see her curl up in on herself, dragging her teeth along Lou’s shoulder as she came. Lou stiffened, and for a moment Liam thought she was going to follow Niall over the edge, but then he noticed the angry welt and leaned to kiss it better. Lou shivered and clutched at Harry, falling forward a little again and giving Liam room to really move. He snapped his hips in a quick rhythm, and the sound of skin on skin was the only thing he could hear.

Lou and Harry kissed frantically, as if there was a time limit. Niall slid in around Harry and eased them apart the tiniest bit so she could reach between them, her hands disappearing down Harry’s body. Harry let out a broken moan and Niall tugged her again, further back toward Zayn. Harry let her, though her gaze stayed fixed on Lou. It gave Liam a start, the look in Harry’s eyes as she lay back between Zayn and Niall and let them touch her. It was raw and open and increasingly desperate. And it was all laid out for them to see—for Lou to see, if she wanted to.

Liam pulled Lou back against his chest. She was tall enough that he barely had to incline his head to hiss in her ear.

“You want them to watch, Lou? That what you like?” Liam asked, his voice sinking low. He didn’t know if the others could hear what he had to say; he didn’t care. “You get off on an audience?” he laughed. “Of course you do, darling. I can see it every night, how you play to the crowd.”

Lou whimpered and reached back to grip his thigh tightly. Liam grinned and sucked the lobe of Lou’s ear, glancing over at the other three. Harry writhed between Niall and Zayn, her body flushed and her damp hair sticking to her forehead. She bit her lip and arched into their touch, finally turning her head away as she started to come apart underneath their hands. Lou groaned and Liam grazed his teeth on her ear before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

“Let’s finish this, Lou,” Liam said against her skin, punctuating it with a vicious thrust that brought a cry to her lips.

Liam snaked a hand down Lou’s belly, thumbing her navel playfully before reaching between her legs. Lou jerked and his fingers slipped deeper, exactly where she needed him to be. Liam circled Lou’s clit, rolling it between two fingers, and almost immediately he could feel her tensing up. Lou’s breath came in short little pants that Liam worked the rhythm of his hips around.

Lou bucked and Liam almost lost his hold on her, scrambling to grip her tighter and knowing that he would find finger-shaped bruises in the morning. Lou wound tighter and tighter and her breath became a frantic chant of _Liam Liam Liam_ , higher and higher until she broke with a gasp, shuddering silently in his arms.

Liam gathered Lou close, wrapping his arms around her waist and tucking his face in her neck. He knew she could come again, but he probably wouldn’t get her there. He drove deep, feeling the trembling aftershocks of Lou’s orgasm rolling through her. He was close, just a few strokes away, but he held on. The feel of Lou’s firm body pressed against him, the sound of her voice calling his name, was delicious and intoxicating and he couldn’t get enough.

Lou reached up and draped an arm around his neck. Her back arched and her breasts thrust out invitingly. Liam skimmed a hand up her body to cup one breast, then the other, tweaking the nipple like she so often did to him. She laughed and he squeezed, kneading the plump flesh and plucking the tender nipple once more, and then again until it stood out red against the rest of her skin.

Liam nudged Lou’s jaw with his nose til she turned and he could capture her mouth. He kissed her like he wouldn’t be able to do it again. And that was just it. This thing between the five of them was so crazy and so dangerous that he felt like the rug could be pulled out from under his feet at any moment. Like someone was going to jump out and yell “aha!” and take them all away. The fact that Lou let him touch her, let him have her, was simply incomprehensible. Soon she would realize how Harry looked at her and then Liam would be a distant memory.

It was horribly maudlin, but Liam resolved to take what he could get. He had his girls _now_. He had Lou in his arms _now_ and he would make the best of it. He could feel his orgasm coiling in his belly, threatening to drag him down. He kissed Lou feverishly and as his orgasm rolled over him, his hips stuttering, he knew if he opened his mouth everything would come falling out. He could feel Lou shiver as his cock pulsed. Liam pressed his fingers into her collarbone and his nose into her neck and just breathed. They were both shaky and sweaty and Liam could feel three sets of eyes on him but he couldn’t bring himself to look. He squeezed his eyes shut and held on to Lou, still buried inside her as he stood on unsteady legs.

Finally he pulled out and stepped back, pressing a series of kisses along the crest of Lou’s shoulder. She sank down on the bed and rolled, looking at him with wide blue eyes and a lazy smile. Liam couldn’t help but to return it. Harry made grabby hands and pulled a ridiculous face until Liam relented with a sigh and climbed on the bed and over Lou to the bit of space left between them. Harry and Lou immediately cuddled up to him.

“That was hot, Li,” Harry remarked, curled up into his chest. “When do I get to make you come?”

Liam choked and tried to cover it up as a cough, but they all laughed at him anyway.

“You, um. You want to?” he asked, unable to resist skimming his hands down the length of her back. Harry squirmed and nodded, eyes bright underneath thick lashes.

“Liam, ye great fucking wally,” she said, rolling her eyes but still smiling fondly. “How many times do we have to tell you? How many times do we have to come to you? Lure you into bed, until you get it?” Harry spoke slowly, even for her, as if Liam was a bit dim. It seemed he was, for all his worrying. “Lou, and Zayn, and Niall, and I, we all want you, Li. Is that so hard to believe?”

“A bit?”

Lou scoffed near his ear, and Harry shook her head, her curls dancing in the shadows. Niall covered her face with her hands, and Zayn pressed her forehead into Niall’s shoulder.

“He’s daft,” Zayn moaned.

“He’s _innocent_ ,” Niall said dreamily, one palm pressed against her cheek.

Lou snorted, and Harry chuckled while Liam tried to decide how to defend himself.

“Innocent. _Right_ ,” Lou added. “I’m voting for dumb. Poor, dumb Liam,” she crooned, stroking his arm gently. “Needs more convincing, he does.”

“Are we voting?” Harry asked, snuggling closer and getting Liam to pull her tight against him. “I abstain.”

“Only time in history,” Zayn remarked slyly, dodging Harry’s kicking feet.

“I can’t choose between those options,” Harry explained. “Kind of like with you. I can’t choose. I want it all.”

“But is that something… _Is_ that an option? Would it work?” Liam said finally.

“We’d make it work, Li,” Lou replied softly, lips brushing the back of his neck. “We can make it work, if that’s what you want.”

“I’m just kind of, like, boggled,” Liam admitted. “I don’t understand how you all could—“

“Millions of adoring fans and this one doesn’t get how we could fancy him,” Harry sighed.

“You’re well fit, Liam,” Lou stated bluntly. “We all want to have a go with you. Loads.”

“Oh,” Liam replied dazedly. “I guess-- _really?_ ”

“Yes, _really_ ,” said Harry.

“I have a hard enough time handling one woman at a time, let alone four,” Liam mused.

“You’ve done a good job of it so far, mate,” Niall added cheerfully, waggling her eyebrows. Zayn poked her in the side, and Harry and Lou groaned like they were in pain. “What? He _has!_ I haven’t heard anyone complaining.”

“No, no complaining,” Zayn agreed.

“So it’s settled then,” Harry decided. The quiet that followed made worry bubble up again in Liam’s belly, but he pushed it away. The silence dragged on, and Liam let his eyes drift shut. Lou rubbed her cheek along the edge of his shoulder blade, and Harry edged ever closer, tilting her head back to she could whisper in his ear. “It’s my turn next,” she said huskily, sending a chill down his spine. “It won’t be tonight, but the next time we fuck, you’re going to come so many times. _So many._ All for me.”

“ _Jesus, Harry_ ,” Liam whispered.

“Every time one of us gets you there, it’s for me to finish you off. I want to be _dripping_ with it, Liam.”

Harry’s lips brushed his skin, sending a frisson down his nerves and raising goosebumps. His cock twitched against her thigh.

“Not tonight?” he asked. “You sure?”

Harry groped him companionably and smiled, tucking her nose back under his jaw and settling down. Lou snickered softly and patted his arse.

“Not tonight, greedy,” Lou said softly. “We’re not going anywhere. You’ve got plenty of time.”


End file.
